Modern communication systems have a large number of capabilities including integration of various communication modalities with different services. For example, instant messaging, voice/video communications, data/application sharing, white-boarding, and other forms of communication may be combined with presence and availability information of subscribers. Such systems may provide subscribers with the enhanced capabilities such as providing instructions to callers for various status categories, alternate contacts, calendar information, and comparable features.
Subscribers of enhanced communication systems with above described capabilities may employ multiple client devices and/or applications to facilitate their communications. For example, a subscriber may use a handheld device for text messaging, a desktop computer for audio and video communications, as well as application sharing. Some or all of these devices/applications may be active at the same time or at different times.
When multiple clients for the same subscriber are isolated from a server of the communication system due to an event like network outage between the client(s) and the network, different call logs may be generated by the clients for the same external event. A given client may not have the means to discover that duplicate records are being generated. As a result, inaccurate call log information may be displayed to the user when network connectivity is restored to prevent.